Pengintaian asahina bersaudara oleh tania AKA Author
by taniasalsa
Summary: sang author yaitu tania akan melakukan pengamatan/mengintai kegiatan asahina bersaudara( sebagai tetangga) sebelum berkunjung sejara langsung kerumah asahina
1. prolog

**Prolog : mengenal oc A.K.A tania A.K.A autor**

**Nama lengkap : tania shalsabillah**

**Nama panggilan : tania**

**Umur : 14 tahun**

**Rambut : hitam panjang**

**Kepribadian : sedikit kuat, hebat olahraga (tidak semuanya tapi paling hebat lari di kelas), tidak suka mengajek (tetapi akan ada perubahan di fic ini), pemalu, pendiam, baik hati (kata semua orang), dan pemarah**

**Hobby : mengambar, menulis**

**Yang paling dibenci : hinaan dari orang yang sok hebat**

**Memiliki indra ke-6**

**Untuk kepribadian mungin akan berubah di fic ini. Selamat membaca ceritanya dan maaf jika informasinya kurang **


	2. Chapter 1 : mengintai hikaru

**Pengintaian asahina bersaudara oleh tania A.K.A Author**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1 : mengintai hikaru**

Di hari yang mendung ini, saya berencana mengintai hikaru dengan catatan:

1\. mengetaui apa kegiatannya

2\. menjalin kerja sama mengetahui tentang keluarganya

Karena rumahku terletak tepat di sebelah sunrise resident, aku bisa melihatnya keluar dari rumah. Saat ku melihatnya keluar, dia berdiri selama 1 menit dan kemudian masuk kembali. Karena aku heran aku heran dengan apa yang dia lakukan aku pura pura berjalan melewati rumahnya. Saat ku melewati rumahnya dia tidak kelihatan dan aku kembali lagi. Tiba tiba ada yang memegang bahuku, aku kaget dan dengan tenaga super ku mendorong. Ternyata itu hikaru yang sudah terlempar ke ujung jalan. Dan aku kembali kerumahku menganggap tidak terjadi apa apa.

Keesok harinya saat hujan deras. Aku terkurung di gramedia saat ingin membeli buku comik. Saat berjalan jalan menuggu hujan berhenti sambil melihat buku lain aku melihat hikaru dekat buku resfresing. Dan aku menjadikan itu kesempatan untuk mengintainya lagi. Aku berpura pura melihat buku. Dan aku memejamkan mata dan berjanji " jika ada yang mengagetkan, jangan mendorongnya " dan saat ku buka mataku lagi dia sudah tidak ada disitu. Tapi tiba tiba ada yang memanggil

"hai, tetangga" terdangar suara dari sebelaku. Ternyata itu hikaru.

"kamu sedang apa?" tanyanya

"hanya melihatmu, ups!" kataku terlalu jujur

"jujur sekali" kata hikaru dengan tertawa kecil

"jadi apa keperluanmu?" tanyanya lagi

"aku hanya ingin mengetaui tentang keluargamu" jawabku spontan

"untuk apa ?" tanyanya lagi

"hi~mi~tsu" jawabku

"aku akan membantumu" katanya

"hontto ?" ku bertanya

"hai!" jawabnya dengan senyum

"yatta, arigatou hikaru-san" kataku senang

"yoroshiku" jawabnya

Saat hujan berhanti kami pulang. Setibanya aku dirumah ku mengambil buku diariku dan menulis" menjalin kerja sama dengan hikaru, sukses". Dan ku melihat keluar jendela dengan teropong ke lantai lima sunrise resident dan melihat hikaru sedang berbicara dengan ukyo. Dan aku menetapkan bahwa selanjutnya adalah ukyo.


	3. Chapter 2 : mengintai ukyo

**Pengintaian asahina bersaudara oleh tania A.K.A Author**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2 : mengintai ukyo**

Karena aku sudah menjalin kerja sama denganj hikaru, aku memintanya memberitahuku kemana ukyo akan pergi dan dia menjawab "dia akan pergi ke supermarket". Dan aku pergi kesana dengan catatan :

Ingin tahu apa yang dibelinya

Menghilangkan keinginan tertawa melihat wajahnya

Yang nomor 2 ini bisa membuatku susah untuk mengintainya. Tetapi, aku tetap akan melakukannya. Saat aku melihatnya agar tidak kehilangan aku tidak melihat ke depan dan aku menabrak seseorang

*bruk*

"ittai" kataku kesakitan. Ternyata ku menabrak seorang pria dengan kulit coklat, bibir doer dan tubuh kekar

"watashi no gomennasai" kataku kepadanya

"apa! Kau hanya minta maaf. Padahal kau membuatku tersungkur" katanya marah

"emangnya kamu mau apa ?" tanyaku sedikit kesal

"uang!" jawabnya

"uang? Untuk apa aku memberi uang untuk orang yang menghalang jalan" kataku makin kesal

"dasar kau" katanya mengejarku

"taskete" kataku ketakutan. Dan aku bersembunyi di belakang ukyo yang tidak tahu apa apa

"oh, jadi kamu pacarnya atau saudaranya atau ayahnya atau siapa pun kamu kamu harus menanggung perebuatanya" katanya sambil marah marah

"menanggug perbuatanya ?" tanya ukyo bingung

"benar, cepat bayar" kata pria itu

"chotto matte, aku tidak ada hubungan dengannya" jawab ukyo

Aku yang mulai tak tenang pun mendorong pria itu dan membawa ukyo aku berhenti di depan rumahnya.

"kita selamat" kataku lega

"mengapa kamu menyeretku kesini dan siapa dirimu?" kata ukyo sedikit marah

Tiba tiba hikaru datang dan aku mengkide kodenya untuk tidak membocorkan identitasku dan aku juga memintanya mengalihkan perhatian

"oh, kyo-nii, sedang apa kamu berdiri disini ?" kata hikaru mengalihkan pandangan ukyo terhadapku

"hikaru, sedang apa kamu disini ? " tanya ukyo heran

"ini di depan rumah, apa yang salah ? " tanya hikaru pura pura

"rumah ? kata ukyo heran karena dia sudah tiba di depan rumahnya

"aku di tarik seorang gadis kemari" kata ukyo

"gadis? Tidak ada gadis disini" jawab hikaru

"tadi dia ada disini" ukyo heran

"mungkin itu hanya khayalan kyo-nii" kata hikaru

"mungkin saja" jawab ukyo

Dan aku dari rumah mengirim sms kepada hikaru untuk mrngatakan "arigatou gozaimasu hikaru-san" dan aku mengambil buku diariku dan menulis "misi berantakan"


	4. Chapter 3 : mengintai masaomi

**Pengintaian asahina bersaudara oleh tania A.K.A Author**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3 : mengintai masaomi**

**.**

Di hari ini aku akan mengintai masaomi dengan catatan :

Kemana saja dia saat tidak berada dirumah

Dimana dia membuat permen

Dengan begitu pengintaian dilakukan sekarang. Karena di kantong masaomi tidak ada permen lagi, dia pasti akan membuatnya lagi. Dengan begitu aku mengikutinya seperi orang yang sedang jalan jalan. Saat dia lewat taman dia mendekati kolam. Aku bersembunyi, dia melihat kesekitar untuk memastikan tidak ada orang. Sesudah itu dia menekan sesuatu di pohon dan air di pinggir kolam menjadi sebuah pintu. Dia masuk kedalam situ, tetapi sebelum pintunya tertutup aku dengan cepat masuk ke dalam.

Saat aku di dalam, aku merasakan hal yang sangat berbeda dari luar

"tempat apa ini ?" tanyaku pada diriku sendiri

"apa itu? Penjaga? Dia terbuat dari permen!?" kataku kaget

"siapa itu ?" kata penjaga itu mendengar suaraku

"(sial, aku ketahuan)" kataku dalam hati

"(aku harus lari)" kataku sambil mengambil aba aba lari

"berhenti!" kata penjaga itu

"aaaaah..." aku terjatuh dari tangga

*bruk*

Saat terjatuh, aku tidak jatuh ke lantai melainkan ditangkap oleh seseorang

" aah, lepaskan aku!" kau berteriak

"apa kamu tidak apa apa ?" tanya orang yang menangkapku

"masaomi-san!" kataku kaget karena orang yang menagkapku

"semuanya, tinggalkan dia" kata masaomi menyuruh pengawalnya pergi

"baiklah" kata pengawal itu

"mari ikut bersamaku" katanya sambil tersenyum

"ha...hai" kataku kaget dan sedikit malu karena dia menangkapku tadi

"silahkan duduk di sini" katanya dengan sopan

"arigatou" jawabku

Tiba tiba sebuah penghalang mengurungku dan mengangkatku tinggi ke atas

"masaomi-san, apa maksudnya ini? " tanyaku kaget

"kamu akan menjadi bahan percobaan untuk rasa permen baru" katanya dengan wajah jahat

"apa!? Lepaskan aku" kataku marah

"hentikan itu, itu membuatku muak" katanya marah

"penjaga, masukan dia ke mesin sekarang" katanya menyuruh pengawalnya

"hai" jawab mereka

"onegai, hanashite" kataku

"aaaaah!" aku berteriak

Ternyata semua itu hanya mimpi, ternyata yang ku lakukan dari tadi hanya mimpi. Tapi, karena mimpi itu aku kehilangan niat untuk mengintai masaomi dan aku membatalkan hal itu.

Next up : kaname dan iori


	5. Chapter 4 : mengintai kaname & iori

**Pengintaian asahina bersaudara oleh tania A.K.A Author**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4 : mengintai kaname dan iori**

Karena pengintaian masaomi kubatalkan, aku berpindah kepada kaname dengan catatan :

Apakah dia selalu mengawasi iori

Jika ia maupun tidak, sekaligus mengintai iori

Saat ku keluar rumah, ku melihat iori keluar dari rumahnya dengan membawa sepeda. Aku mengikutinya walaupun orang paling ingin ku intai sekarang adalah kaname, tetapi dia juga yang akan ku intai. Aku mengikutinya dengan sedikit berlari. Tapi, sepertinya dia menyadari diriku. Dan dia mengajakku berputar putarr. Aku yang kelelahan berhenti sejenak, dan aku kehilangannya. Dan aku mencarinya dengan melihat ke kiri dan kanan. Dan aku menabrak seseorang yang membuat kami berdua jatuh.

"ittai, hei! Jangan sembarang nabra— kaname-san!" kataku marah bercampur kaget

"are? Kamu siapa? Dari mana tahu namaku?" tanyanya

"i-itu bukan urusanmu" jawabku kemudian lari hingga sudut jalan dan bersembunyi di balik tembok

"apa itu, dia penggemarku yang tak sanggup langsung menemuiku" katanya tiba tiba sok keren

"Jangan sembarang bicara!" kataku sembil melempar sendalku yang terbuat dari kayu. Sendal itu mendarat tepat di wajahnya yang membuat dia pingsan. Dengan begitu ku membuat keputusan :

Tinggalkan dan lari

Panggil bantuan

Membawanya kerumah

Akui tahu bahwa nomor 1 begitu kejam dan nomor 2 &amp; 3 begitu beresiko. Tetapi sebelum memutuskan, iori lewat. Dengan cepat aku bersembunyi dan melihat apa reaksinya melihat kaname. Dan dia hanya melewati kaname dengan santai. Dengan cepat aku menghentikanya.

"chotto matte" kataku menghentikanya

"ada apa ?" tanyanya

"apa kamu akan meninggalkan saudaramu begitu saja?" tanyaku sedikit kesal

"saudaraku ?" tanyanya

"tidak mungkin kamu meninggalkanya"

"kamu kenal kaname-nii-san, sepertinya kamu mengenalku, dan tahu kami saudara, kamu pasti tania,bukan?"

"darimana kamu tahu namaku?"

"dari buku hikaru-nii-san. Saat ku diba di ruang tamu dia pergi meninggalkan bukunya, dan ada secarik kertas yang bertuliskan bacalah"

"eeh?"

"isi bukunya, kamu ingin mengetahui keluarga kami , untuk apa?"

"hi-mit-tsu"

"jadi kamu ingin mengunjungi rumah kami?"

"hai, itulah tujuan utama"

"Begitu, sampai jumpa"

"chotto matte!"

"ada apa lagi?"

"apa kamu akan meninggalkan kaname-san"

"dia hampir sadar"

"bernarkah?" melihat ke belang

"benar,antar aku pulang"

"pulang? Rumahmu di sebelah rumah kami, benar?"

"benar, ayo cepat"

Aku dan iori pun pergi. Dan aku melihat kaname yang sudah sadar melihat kearah kami. Setibanya dirumah aku berterima kasih kepada iori yang telah mengantarkanku pulang. Dan dia menjawab "sama-sama, aku akan membantu asalkan kamu tidak menggangguku" dan aku pun mandi, sesudah itu aku melihat ke jendela dan melihat kaname dan iori sedang brtbicara

"apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan ya?"

* * *

Pembicaraan kaname dan iori

"iori, siapa gadis yang bersamamu?" tanya kaname

"gadis? Apa yang kaname-nii-san katakan?" jawab iori pura pura tidak tahu

"kamu mengonceng gadis yang melemparku sendal, siapa dia ?" tanya kaname

" aku tidak merasa melihat kaname-nii-san, sampai jumpa"

"iori, tunggu"

* * *

A/N: aku minta sarannya, siapa yang selanjutnya. Dan maaf kalau ceritanya kurang bagus dan ada kesalahan kata kata


	6. Chapter 5 : bermain bersama wataru

A/N : Terima kasih kepada IDK yang telah memberi saran, dan maaf updetnya lama karena tidak ada waktu dan internetnya tersabar petir

* * *

**Pengintaian asahina bersaudara oleh tania A.K.A Author**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5 : bermain bersama wataru**

Di hari ini, aku sedang tidak ada kegiatan. Jadinya, aku berjalan jalan. Saat aku melewati sebuah taman bermain, tiba tiba ada yang berteriak dari arah belakang.

"one-chan minggir!"

"apa!?" kataku kaget

Orang itu menabrakku dengan sepeda. Saat kulihat, ternyata itu wataru yang sedang dalam perjalanan pergi ataupun pulang

"gomennasai one-chan" katanya minta maaf

"tidak apa apa wataru-chan (oh tidak)" jawabku yang baru sadar apa yang kukatakan

"are? One-chan dari mana tahu namaku?" tanyanya heran

"(sebenarnya aku sudah tahu dari awal) etto... saudaramu" jawabku asal

"saudaraku? Siapa? Ma-kun, kyo-tan, kanakana, hikarun, tsu-kkun, a-kkun, na-kkun, ruirui, subarun, iorin, yuu-kkun, atau fuu-tan?" tanyanya sambil menyebutkan satu satu nama saudaranya

"etto... iori-san" jawabku asal lagi

"iorin, apa one-chan temannya?" tanyanya

"b-benar" jawabku ragu karena kami baru bertemu kemarin

"aku baru tahu mau iorin membicarakan kepada keluarga" katanya

"aku yang bertanya tentangmmu" jawabku

"oh ya, wataru-chan, kamu mau ke mana?" tanyaku untuk berpindah topik

"mau pulang, tapi karena ada one-chan, mari jalan jalan" ajaknya

"jalan jalan ke mana?"

"kemana saja. Ayo!"

"eeh chotto!" kataku menghentikanya

"ada apa one-chan?" tanyanya

"apa saudaramu tidak akan khawatir?" tanyaku

Saat ku tanya itu, keberuntungan memihak wataru karena iori lewat

"iorin!" kata wataru memanggil iori

"ada apa wataru dan ..." kata iori menghentikan perkataanya

"iorin, beri tahu ma-kun bahwa aku akan bermain bersama one-chan" kata wataru

"baiklah, kalau begitu, selamat bersenang senang bersamanya"

"baiklah" jawabku lega karena dia tidak memanggil namaku

"one-chan, ayo pergi" ajaknya

"un" jawabku

Kami pun pergi ketaman. Tetapi, pergi ke taman dengan wataru membuat uangku menipis

"one-chan, belikan es krim!" pintanya

"apa kamu punya uang?" tanyaku

"one-chan, belikan!" katanya memaksa

"hai,hai" jawabku pasrah

Belum lama setelah hal itu, kami berdua melewati prnjual hot dog.

"one-chan,one-chan, belikan itu" katanya meminta lagi

"eeh?hai." jawabku. Karena jika ku tolak dia pasti akan memaksa.

Sesudah itu, kami melihat bebek berenang. Tetapi wataru menggangu bebek itu, dan bebek itu mengejarnya untuk beberapa saat

"uhaaa!"wataru berteriak

setelah itu, bebek itu kembali ke kolam.

" hahahahah" aku tertawa

"one-chan jahat" kata wataru ngambek

"maaf, maaf" kataku sambil menghentikan tawaku

"ne, ne, wataru-chan. Mari kita bercerita" ajaku

"bercerita apa?" tanyanya

"tentang keluargamu" jawabku

"sebelum tentang keluargaku, bagaimana dengan one-chan?"

"aku tinngal sendiri" jawabku

"one-chan tidak kesepian?" tanya wataru

"tentu saja kesepian. Tapi dengan banyak kegiatan, rasa kesepian itu akan hilang" jawabku

"soka!" katanya

Wataru-chan, bagaimana keluargamu dimulai dari masaomi-san?" tanyaku

"karena ma - kun adalah seorang dokter yang akan menyembuhkan segalanya . ketika telinga usatanku robek dia menyembuhkannya,dia benar benar cepat ! Dia menakjubkan , bukan?" katanya

"benar, bagaimana dengan ukyo-san?" tanyaku

"kyo - tan biasanya sangat baik . dia sangat menakutkan ketika marah ... kacamata nya akan muncul kilatan dan sesuatu seperti tanduk akan keluar . kamu tahu? onee - chan harus hati-hati juga." jawabnya

"baiklah, kalau kaname-san?" tanyaku

"kana - kana sering mengatakan hal-hal seperti " perempuan adalah ?! " cinta adalah ?! " . tapi masih terlalu sulit bagi saya ... tapi kana - kana juga mengatakan " itu akan menjadi berguna bagi Anda ketika Anda menjadi dewasa ""

"kamu jangan belajar banyak tentang hal itu sekarang"kataku

"hai" jawabnya

"bagaimana dengan hikaru-san?"

"aku tidak tahu banyak tentang dia, karena dia jarang dirumah"

"kalau tsubaki-san?" tanyaku

"tsukkun keren tapi dia suka menggangu saya! seperti menyembunyikan usatan atau mengajarkan ku kata-kata yang aneh ... tapi dia adalah seseorang yang bekerja sangat keras dan selalu berlatih untuk karyanya diam-diam."

"dia memang pekerja keras, selanjutnya?"

"Akkun seperti tsukkun. seorang seiyuu, ia tampaknya benar-benar populer dan menjadi sampil dalam beberapa buku juga! ada banyak orang yang iri saya di sekolah karena dia juga. Ehe"

"kalau natsume-san?"

"aku tidak tahu banyak tentang dia sama seperti hikarun"

"kalau rui, bagaimana?"

"adalah ruirui dapat berbicara dengan julirin? saya melihat dia berbicara julirin! betapa senangnya, betapa menyenangkan! saya juga ingin berbicara dengan julirin."

"lainnya?"

"subarun begitu besar? ketika saya menjadi dewasa, saya ingin menjadi seperti subarun."

"bagaimana kalau iori-san?"

"iorin terlihat seperti seorang pangeran, kan? dia benar-benar keren dan tampaknya menjadi populer di antara gadis, karena iorin selalu tersenyum. saya sangat suka iorin! Aku tidak pernah melihat marah setelah semua."

"dia benar benar orang yang baik hati(tapi aku sudah melihat sifat lainya).kalau yuusuke-san"

"yukkun benar-benar kuat ketika pertempuran! dia memukul orang jahat seperti swoos dan swoosh."

"kamu mengagumi kekuatanya,ya. Kalau yang terakhir?"

"fuutan dalam pekerjaan benar-benar berkilau! dia selalu marah di rumah tapi ketika di televisi dia selalu tersenyum. saya suka tersenyum fuutan jadi saya ingin dia tersenyum di rumah juga."

"kamu masih sangat menyukainya, padahal dia sangat sombong dan menyebalkan?"

"apa one-chan pernah melihatya di rumah?" tanyanya

"tidak usah membahas itu, bagaimana kalau kita bermain petak umpet?" ajakku

"mari mainkan! Tapi, one-chan yang menghitung ya" jawabnya dengan senang

"baiklah" aku menerimanya

Aku pun mulai menghitung. Saat aku masih menghitung, aku mendengar suara wataru berteriak memangilku

" one-chan, taskete!"teriak wataru

"wataru-chan!" kataku kaget.

Aku melihat wataru dibawa lari oleh seseorang dengan mobil. Aku mengejar mobil yang membawa wataru, saat mengejar mobil tersebut, ku melihat sepatu roda yang telantar di jalan, dan aku memakainya.

"cepat! Kita diikuti!" kata penjahat itu

Mobil itu pun berbelok belok untuk mebuatku tertinggal. Tetapi aku tahu kemmana tujuan mobil tersebut, karena aku melihat mobil itu keluar dari rumahnya saat jalan jalan tadi. Dan rumah mereka tidak jauh dari rumahku maupun sunrise resident. Mereka pasti tahu wataru adalah keluarga pemilik sunrise resident, makanya mereka menculiknya. Sebelum menunggu mereka dirumahnya, aku mengambil bendera ku dirumah dan kembali ke rumah mereka dan menunggu mereka kembali. Saat mereka memasuki pagar, aku memukul orang paling depan. Saat ku melihat mereka, mereka bertiga. Dan orang yang memegang wataru mengarahkan pisau ke arahnya

"jangan bergerak dan jatuhkan senjatamu!" kata penjahat itu

"akan ku jatuhkan senjataku, tapi, kalian harus menjatuhkan senjata kalian juga" kataku

"baiklah" jawabnya

Dan kami semua menjatuhkan senjata bersama sama

"ikat gadis itu jaga!" kata salah satu penjahat itu yang sepertinya adalah bosnya

Tetapi, sebelum mereka mengikatku, aku menggunakan jurus sepesialku, yaitu menjadi kucing. Maksudnya akun menyerang dengan mencakar dan mengigit. Saat semuanya lengah, ku menarik benderakudan membawa wataru kabur ke depan rumahnya.

"one-chan, gomenasai" kata wataru menangis

"kenapa kamu meminta maaf?" tanyaku

"karena aku membuat one-chan berkelahi" jawabnya

"daijoubu, sekarang kembalilah kekeluargammu" kataku

"un" jawabnya lemah dan menekan bel rumahnya

Saat pintu terbuka, aku pergi dari pandangan

"wataru, kamu dari mana? Kami mengkhawatirkanmu" kata masaomi dengan wajah sangat khawatir

"ma-kun, aku ditangkap oleh penjahat dan one-chan menolongku" kata wataru menangis lagi

"one-chan? Siapa dia?" tanya ukyo

"Tadi dia ada di sini" kata wataru

"mungkin Kamu hanya berhalusinasi" kata tsubaki

"iorin, one-chan memang ada,bukan?" kata wataru

Sebelum iori menjawab, sebuah kertas yang kutinggalkan disana dengan tulisan "percayalah kepadanya". Dan mereka pun mempercayainya dan membawa wataru masuk

* * *

Pembicaraan tambahan antara hikaru dan iori

"iori, orang yang dipanggil one-chan oleh wataru itu dia, kan?" tanya hikaru

"itu memang dia, dan mengapa hikaru-nii-san mengatakan itu dia?" tanya iori

"hanya tebakan" jawab hikaru

"mari kita masuk" ajak hikaru

"hai" jawab iori

* * *

Next : yuusuke (spesial for his birthday)


	7. Chapter 6 : mengintai yuusuke

**pengintaian asahina bersaudara oleh tania a.k.a author**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**chapter 6 : mengintai yuusuke**

karena hari ini hari ulang tahunnya, aku mengintai dengan catatan :

1\. memberikanya hadiah

2\. mengetahui apa yang diinginkannya untuk ulang tahunnya

dan aku mengikutinya selagi dia berjalan jalan dekat pusat perbelanjaan. dia masuk ke arcade dan berbicara dengan seseorang. saat kulihat wajah orang tersebut, aku mengenalnya. dia adalah sasakura, teman sekelas yuusuke yang sering pulang bersama yuusuke. aku pun menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"hey, kenapa kamu murung?" tanya sasakura

"aku hanya tidak senang" jawab yuusuke

"bukankah ini hari ulang tahunmu. cerialah" kata sasakura

"bukan urusanmu" kata yuusuke memberikan death glare

"bagaimana kalau kamu mentraktirku?" ajak sasakura

"aku tidak punya uang" jawab yuusuke

"ayolah" kata sasakura

"kalau kamu memaksa, aku pergi" kata yuusuke pergi meninggalkan sasakura

"tunggu" kata sasakura mengikuti yuusuke

aku mengikuti mereka juga. saat berjan jalan tiba tiba aku menyadari bahwa kami berada di jalan sepi. Entah hari ini adalah hari sial yuusuke atau selalu seperti ini, karena yuusuke dan sasaura diserang oleh preman jalanan.

"mengyingkirlah" kata yuusuke marah

"eeh? Mengyingkir? Memangnya kau siapa bisa memerinthku" kata pereman itu meremehkan

"yuusuke sebaiknya kita kabur sekarang" bisik sasakura yang belum sadar bahwa tidak ada jalan keluar

Aku yang melihat hal itu berjalan mundur untuk menjauh. Tapi, keberuntungan tidak memihakku. Karena aku ditangkap dari belakang. Tiba tiba muncul satu preman lagi dan berkata

"hei bos, sepertinya kamu mendapatkan seorang gadis" kata pereman itu

"(ternyata dia bosnya, padahal dia terlihat lemah)" kataku dalam hati

Kata kata preman tadi membuat yuusuke dan sasakura melihat ke belakang. Dan aku menggerutu

"belum lama berurusan dengan pencuri, sekarang dengan preman. Menyebalkan sekali" kataku dengan suara berbisik

"apa katamu, sayangku?" kata bos preman itu dengan menggoda

Preman yang berada di depan yuusuke, memukul yuusuke hingga jatuh yang membuatku dan sasakura tersentak

"urusan kita belum selesai, jangan coba coba melihat ke arah lain" kata preman itu

"aku tak punya urusan denganmu" kata yuusuke

"APA!" kata preman itu mulai menendang yuusuke

"y..ya...-" kata sasakura melihat preman preman itu menyiksa yuusuke dan aku pun berteriak

"yamete!" teriakku

Teriakanku sukses membuat semuanya berhenti dan melihat kearahku

"yamete kudasai" kataku memohon

"apa kau mengenalnya,sayangku?" kata sang bos bertanya kepadaku

"Anata o koroshimasu" kataku dengan suara pelan dan menuduk

"apa katamu, sayangku ?" kata bos preman itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku

Aku pun mendekatan mulutku ke telinganya dan berkata

"Anata o koroshimasu" kataku, lalu mencakar wajahnya

Sang bos pun berteriak dan melepas pegangannya terhadapku. Tetapi, hal yang ulakukan membuat semua preman yang ada di situ berbalik menyerangku.

"KISAMA!" kata semua preman itu sambil berlari ke arahku

Saat semua preman itu mendekat, tiba tiba yuusuke memukul beberapa preman itu.

"kalian tidak boleh menggangunya" kata yuusuke sambil memukul

Aku yang sempat terdiam melihat hal itu langsung ikut menyerang dengan jurus kucingku lagi. Saat semua premannya sedang terduduk, sasakura yang dari tadi terdiam pun menarik kami lari dari sana. Sesudah kami tiba di pusat kota, aku memisahkan diri dari mereka. Aku begitu kasihan terhadap yuusuke yang bernasib sial di hari ulang tahunya. Aku pun teringat akan tujuan awalku. Aku pergi mencari hadiah yang ingin ku berikan untuk hadiahnya saat ini. Sesudah hadiahnya kubungkus, ku letakkan di depan rumahnya dan kembali ke rumahku dan langsung mandi.

* * *

Bagian yuusuke dan sasakura saat berpisah

"nee yuusuke, apa kamu tidak apa apa?" tanya sasakura melihat yuusuke yang kotor dan banyak luka

"aku tidak apa apa" jawab yuusuke tanpa melihat kearah sasakura

"maafkan aku, karena membuatmu dalam masalah di hari ulang tahunmu" kata sasakura meminta maaf

"daijoubu, itu bukan salahmu" kata yuusuke tersenyum ke arah sasakra

"demo-" kata sasakura, tetapi dia menghentikan kata katanya karena dia yakin yuusuke akan menjawab jawaban yang sama

Yuusuke menyuruh sasakura untuk kerumahnya, dan Akhirnya mereka tiba di sunrise resident. Yuusuke dan sasakura pun masuk dan pergi ke lantai 5. Ukyo yang baru selesai masak pun melihat yuusuke yang kotor dan penuh luka dengan kaget pun bertanya

"yuusuke, apa yang terjadi padamu? Apa kamu berkelahi?" tanya ukyo kaget

"maaf, ini salahku, karena diriku dia melewati jalan yang penuh dengan preman" kata sasakura meminta maaf kepada ukyo

"jangan salahkan dirimu" kata ukyo

"baiklah" jawab sasakura

"boleh kutanya siapa dirimu?" tanya ukyo

"aku sasakura, teman sekelah yuusuke" jawab sasakura memperkenalkan diri

"begitu" kata ukyo

"aku akan pulang sekarang" kata sasakura

"jika kamu pulang sekarang, kamu akan ketinggalan pesta" kata hikaru tiba tiba muncul

"pesta?" kata yuusuke tidak tahu akan pesta yang dibicarakan

"hikaru, kapan kamu pulang?" tanya ukyo

"beberapa menit sebelum yuusuke" jawab hikaru

"kami merayakan ulang tahunmu" kata masaomi tiba tiba muncul

"ulang tahunku!" kata yuusuke semangat

"sebaiknya kalian berdua mandi, dan untukmu sasakura pinjamlah baju yuusuke" kata ukyo

"ayo kita pergi mandi!" ajak yuusuke yang senyumnya sudah kembali

"hai" jawab sasakura

Mereka berdua pun mandi. Dan sesudah mereka mandi, mereka berkumpul di meja makan.

"tanjoubi omedetou!" kata semua saudaranya termasuk sasakura dan kecuali fuuto dan natsume yang tidak tinggal disitu

"aku dan azusa melihatmu belajar sangat keras, dan azusa menyarankan hal ini" kata tsubaki

"arigatou, azu-nii!" kata yuusuke senang

"kamu harus lebih berterima kasih kepada ukyo yang telah membuat kue dan makanan" kata azusa

"arigatou, kyo-nii" kata yuusuke

"maaf, yuusuke-kun, kami tidak memberikan hadiah apa pun" kata rui

"tidak apa apa rui-nii, aku tidak terlalu menginginkanya" jawab yuusuke

"oh ya, ada satu hadiah dari seseorang" kata hikaru meletakkan satu kado di atas meja

"hikaru-nii-san, ini hadiah dari siapa" tanya iori. Hikaru pun berbisik

"pasti dia, karena tulisan ini sama dengan tulisan saat wataru diculik" kata hikaru dengan berbisik

"itu benar" kata iori

"aku ingin tahu apa yang kalian bicarakan" kata ukyo

" hi~mit~su" jawab hikaru

"nee,nee, yuukkun, buka kadonya!" kata hikaru menyuruh yuusuke membuka kado yang kuberikan

Yuusuke pun membuka kado yang kuberikan tersebut. Kado yang kuberikan adalah baju yang hampir mirip dengan yang biasa dia kenakan di rumah dan sebuah kalung yang memiliki 2 mainan yang memiliki tulisan. Salah satu kalung bertulisan "keberuntungan" dan "tanjoubi omedetou" dan mainan satunya lagi bertulisan "yuusuke-san" dan "arigatou".

"ada sebuah surat" kata kaname

Dia pun membacanya

"terima kasih atas bantuan yang engkau lakukan. Aku mungkin tidak bisa melawan mereka sekaligus dengan tanganku sendiri. Dan satu hal lagi, maukah engkau ikut acara ulang tahunku tanggal 3 april, ok"

"yuusuke, kenapa wajahmu memerah?" kata hikaru bertanya bercampur menggoda

"a-aku tidak memerah" jawab yuusuke

"are? Kenapa mainan yang ku berikan kepada one-chan ada di sini?" kata wataru heran

"mungkinkah, orang yang mengirim kado adalah orang yang disebut wataru one-chan, karena itu kamu memerah, apa dia imut" kata tsubaki juga agak menggoda

"aku tahu seperti apa orang yang mengirim kado" kata rui tiba tiba berbicara

"apa kamu mengenalanya?" tanya ukyo

"dia sering datang ke salonku, tetapi dia tidak pernah memberitahukan namanya. Dan juga dia mengatakan "jangan pernah beritahukan apa pun tentangku" itu katanya" kata rui

"berarti dia tidak ingin kita tahu tentang dirinya" kata masaomi

* * *

Disisi tania

"kemana mainan yang diberikan wataru kepadaku? Ya sudahlah, hilang ya hilang" kataku sebelum pergi ke tempat tidur

**Next: spesial author birthday**


End file.
